


Betrayed

by decxmpxsure



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anniversary, Break Up, Dating, F/M, Hobi - Freeform, Hurt, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Yoongi - Freeform, agust d, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decxmpxsure/pseuds/decxmpxsure
Summary: The love died down between you and Yoongi, but you stayed with him. The last thing you wanted was for him to find out the truth.





	Betrayed

“I knew it was cold outside, but I never realized it was colder in your heart.”

It was your 1000 day anniversary with your beloved Yoongi. Well, who used to be your beloved anyways. When did the love begin to fade? Was it when you started noticing Hoseok differently? When your fantasies were no longer of your partner but of his most cherished friend instead? Regardless, the fire that you two shared had dwindled without a doubt. Why is it, though, that only you had seemed to notice? And why was it anyways that you still pushed through in a relationship that was doomed to fail from the start?  
You trenched through the snow, headed to Hope’s and Yoong’s shared apartment. You could have been living there. Or, with just Yoongi. He always suggested it, you always had an excuse. Besides… you knew that it would make you sick of him even quicker. Why not just end things with the poor boy and stick to being friends? Were you that desperate to disappoint the poor boy? You shake your head, nuzzling your face into your scarf to hide from the sharp winter breeze. Finally, you arrived at the apartment. You had a key, so knocking wasn’t necessary. You went in to be instantly greeted by the smell of freshly made cookies. That meant Hoseok was home or just recently left. You kicked off your shoes, following the sweet scent into the kitchen.  
“Y/N~” Hobi called amongst seeing you enter the expanse space. He greeted you with a small hug- one you guiltily wish lasted a lot longer. That went a lot farther.  
“Hey, sunshine. What’s up? Smells great in here.” You smile, hoisting yourself onto the counter. He assumed the position next to you, barely leaving any space between you to breathe.  
“Oh, you know. Nothing much. Just enjoying the weather and my day off. Cuddly time with some sweets, you know?” He wrapped his arms around himself, smiling. A giggle escapes your lips. “Yah, is my loneliness funny to you? Hey, I quite enjoy the feel of myself. I give amazing hugs.” You laugh again. “Anyways… I baked some chocolate chip cookies. Nothing too special, I just needed the basics. Oh… and Yoon’s at work for another few hours. Said he’d bring food home along the way, but I don’t think he expected you.”  
“Typical… it’s our 1000 day anniversary. Not like it matters anyways, though.” You could see the man beside you’s face distort.  
“Holy shit...it’s been that long? You don’t think he forgot..do you? I’m going to text him, tell him to come bearing gifts and hope he realizes he’s an idiot.” You place a hand on his shoulder before he jumps off the counter.  
“No, it’s fine. I expected as much. Besides, it doesn’t even matter. It’s not really that important.”  
“Are you kidding me? That’s a long time to love someone.” There was that word. The one word you had despised, despite it being something millions craved to feel. You had grimaced, and you were too caught up in yourself to notice how obvious it was. “Hey… are you okay?” This time, he places his hand gently on your shoulder. You sigh, pulling yourself onto the cool tiles.  
“Yea, bro. I’m chillin’.”  
“No one talks like that. Especially if they’re trying to convince someone that nothing’s wrong.” Fuck, he got you there. He was too smart for his own good. Curses.  
“It’s just that… I don’t think I love Yoongi anymore, you know? I mean, I’ll always love that kid. Just not in the way lovers should. I don’t feel that spark anymore.” Hoseok’s lips turn into a tight line, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought. You continue. “Besides, this would have happened sooner or later. He always forgets important dates between us… I get that he’s busy, but for fuck’s sake I’m his girlfriend. And he’s always nagging me to come live with him! I don’t want to take care of a grown man.” Shit. You were playing the blame game, as if anything was his fault. Yea, sometimes he forgot stuff. It’s not like he did it on purpose, he was just always working hard. Little did you know, it was all for your benefit. Plus… you only took care of him when he was very sick and he couldn’t function. Otherwise, he refused to let you baby him. You had always cherished taking care of him, so why did you suddenly feel so annoyed at the thought? Regardless, you were making your significant other out to be the bad guy. You couldn’t stop, “I feel so drained being with him. Plus, he’s too tired to see me most of the time.”  
“Okay, I get it.” Hobi cuts in, not wanting to her you slander his roomate any longer. “Things died down. It happens. With what you’re saying, though… I just don’t see him as that type of guy.”  
“A-are you saying I’m a liar?” Your face heated up and you looked down at the floor.  
"I'm just saying that maybe you misinterpreted his intentions.” An awkward silence hangs around the kitchen. Hobi places himself in front of the oven and takes a cookie, biting into it. You take it upon yourself to pull the unbitten part out of his mouth to plop it into your own. “Hey!” You offer a smirk. “I was going to eat that.”  
“There are literally a dozen plus other cookies… just take another.”  
“You could have done the same….” He mumbles. He takes another, taking a bite. Instantly, you pull the same maneuver. Satisfied with your trickery, you indulge in the dessert. “Yah… you really have no respect.”  
“What can I say? You’re the most fun to tease.” You walk into the living room, swaying your hips before promptly sitting in the corner of the sofa. The one you bought for Yoongi when he first moved in- the one you were fucked into relentlessly countless times. Hoseok joins you on the couch, and immediately faces towards you. Without thinking, you kiss him. You pull away and fall into your original place before he has time to react.  
"Y/N."  
"Yes?" You lean back into the couch, head hung backwards. Has the ceiling always been so meretricious?  
"I think you should talk to Yoongi." You scoff and turn to look at Hobi.  
"Oh, yeah? And tell him what?"  
"The truth! Because kissing me isn’t the answer!" He half yells at you. You straighten your back, placing your hands in your lap.  
"Oh, the truth? You mean that for a while now I've been lying to his face about loving him? That I only stayed because I didn't want a breakup to effect his busy schedule and unforgiving career? That I felt bad for him because he's become a loser?"  
"Y/N… you can't be serious." A frown grows on his face.  
"No, that's the thing!" You jump up. "I'm so sick of him, he's practically obsessed with me. But at the same time, he's not. He forgets what's important to me, he only takes time out of his busy schedule when he's upset but can't do that for me… He fucking FORGOT our anniversary. What a jackass." You really should have shut your mouth before it even opened. You should have thought about what Hoseok said, and thought about what Yoongi had done for you. Because maybe, just maybe, you would have heard him come inside. And maybe, just maybe, if you weren't so wrapped up in your own bitterness you would have seen him standing in the doorway, fists clenched, body shaking and tears threatening to spill. Because fuck, if you had, you wouldn't have destroyed the one person that really cared about who you were and how you lived.  
"A jackass, huh? That's unexpected… ESPECIALLY from the likes of you." Your head snaps in the direction of the voice. Panic sets in throughout your body.  
"Yoongi, I-"  
"Fuck you." He cuts in. He throws the bouquet he was holding on the floor and storms out. Without thinking, you run after him. It was hard to keep up with him. He just kept running, and running… until he finally just started walking. You kept at a safe distance, until you realized how late it was getting.  
"Yoongi…" Nothing. He didn't even flinch. "Yoongi!" You grab his shoulder and he immediately swings around.  
"What the fuck could you possibly want? Is there more you want to say to me? How badly do you want to hurt me, y/n?" The aggression in his voice was something you never thought you'd ever hear directed at you.  
"I'm sorry… I really wasn't thinking…"  
"Sorry? For not thinking? About what? All I've sacrificed to be with you? Risking my career to wake up to your face on Saturday mornings? The days I spent spoiling you because I know you had a stressful week? Whenever I make you dinner because I feel guilty for not being able to hug you close when you need me the most? For wanting you to come on tour with me so you can enjoy the trip and expand your horizons? Are you sorry that I love you?" He searches your eyes for answers, but you can only look away. "Because I'm starting to feel sorry for it, too." His voice cracks, a twinge going through your heart.  
"Yoongs…"  
"Isn't this what you wanted? To see me completely devastated?"  
"Jagi, this is never what I intended." You unconsciously reach to hold his face in your hand. He smacks it away, sending a shudder through your body.  
"Don't call me that, and don't touch me."  
"I'm sorry…" Tears began to well in your eyes. What for? Isn't a breakup what you wanted? Maybe so, but never like this. You never wanted him to suffer.  
"Didn't you ever stop and think to just end it when the feelings subsided? Didn't you ever consider the consequences? The damage you would do?"  
"I didn't want to hurt you…"  
"And yet that's exactly what you did, only you made it so much worse than it ever could have been. You really had me fooled all this time… I was even about to propose to you tonight. I really thought that you loved me just as much as I loved you, but it was unrequited all along. And… to top it all off… I had to see you drag my best friend into the mess you created? "  
"Y-you were going to propose?? To me?" A heaviness weighs on your shoulder. You messed up. To top it off, he saw you kiss Hoseok. You couldn’t explain that to him, yourself OR the other male. So instead, you said nothing. But maybe you should have. After all, these words you spoke to him would end up being your last.  
"Yea… I guess I should give you the ring anyways as a courtesy. For all the time you wasted on me. Or, as a prize for finally getting the results you wanted." Dumbfounded, you stand as the sad statue you are. He ruffles through his jacket, eventually pulling out a small velvet box. Placing it in your hands, he mutters his last words to you as his tears begin to fall. "I knew it was cold outside, but I never realized it was colder in your heart." He turns and walks away, shoulders slumped and head hung low. All you could do was watch as the winds bit at you, an instant and dreaded karma. Slowly but surely, his figure blurred into the distance as your faith in yourself dwindled. You had no right to be sad. After all, you just betrayed the person that would have given you the universe when all you asked for was a star.


End file.
